XLR8
XLR8 is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from planet Kinet. 'Appearance' XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has green eyes and black lips. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, the point on his head is smaller and his torso is fully black. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centripetal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through many objects. Ben 10,000's XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. XLR8_(_Ben_10,000_version).jpg|XLR8 in Ben 10,000 1y0.jpg|XLR8 speeds on water Xlr8.png|XLR8 in the Ultimate Alien opening Uaxlr8.jpg|XLR8 used by Ben 10,000 'Weaknesses' XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about the same as an average normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10 (first appearance) *The Krakken (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10'' (offscreen; used by Gwen) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance (x6) *Ben 10,000'' (x4) (used by Ben x1 & used by Ben 10,000 x3) *''Merry Christmas (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Under Wraps (x2) *The Unnaturals (x2'') *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10 (used by Ben 10,000 x4 and Ken x2) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (version 3) '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *Ben 10,000 Returns (used by Ben 10,000) 'Online Games' 'Naming and Translations' XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate," referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. 'Video Games' Protector of Earth *XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His dark heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Trivia *In the original series, XLR8 was Ben's choice of transportation if he needed to travel. Jetray replaces him in Alien Force. *XLR8 is the first of Ben's aliens not to have any degree of strength better than a human's. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll making him the most popular alien in the original series. *XLR8 was the last alien to be used in the original series (excluding movies). Oddly enough, Jetray (also a speed alien) was used in the last episode of Alien Force. *XLR8 is the first alien in the Ultimate Alien opening. *XLR8's speed ability is similar to Fasttrack's speed ability. Also, they share similar colors. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *XLR8 can walk at normal speeds as seen in Monster Weather. *As seen in Above and Beyond when a Kineceleran walks, their wheels rotate like skates. *XLR8 is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *Out of Ben's other speed aliens, XLR8 is the one has the least amount of strength. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different techincal institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. *The balls on XLR8's feet act like ball bearings to reduce the friction bewteen XLR8's feet and the surface he runs on. *As seen in 'The Return', XLR8 sees things in green. 'See Also' *XLR8 Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Speed Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens